


Plans Awry

by May_Ravenstaff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Ravenstaff/pseuds/May_Ravenstaff
Summary: Just a little Claudleth birthday fluff~
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Plans Awry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



It was incredibly hard to plan a birthday with a war going on.

Like, come on! He worked his ass off to make sure that there were spare rations for a small birthday feast amongst the Deer and they got attacked. He made sure no one would be in their old classroom and they got attacked. Claude even tried to get everyone gathered up in the Goddess Tower and Seteth came and interrupted them.

To tell them they got attacked.

"Something wrong?" Byleth asked him from across the war table in the Cardinal's Room. She barely looked up.

Claude sighed theatrically. Maybe he should just come clean. "Teach—" she fixed him with a glare, "I mean, Byleth, I'm just frustrated."

Now he had her attention. "About what? If it's about the next battle, I'm confident in our scheme."

Our scheme. He liked that. "Not quite. The Deer and I have been trying to throw a birthday party for you for the past few months but we just keep getting harried by Empire attacks."

Byleth cocked her head with a slight blush. "I don't need a birthday party, Claude."

He shook his head. "Yes, you do. It was a special day and it deserves to be celebrated! Even if it's a few months late." He mumbled the last bit as an afterthought.

Byleth circled around the table to him. "That's sweet of you, Claude, but I'm fine with nothing being done. The sooner we can tie this war up, the better. That's the best gift I can think of. Hmm, second best."

"Second?" Claude felt compelled to ask.

Byleth leaned forward, propping herself up on her tiptoes so she was in his face. Claude blinked. "I think…" Byleth began, smoothing out his mantle. "I think," she repeated, staring deep into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he murmured.

"Seeing Shamir finally notice how helplessly in love Catherine is with her would be a good present." Byleth slid back and Claude blanched, not realizing how far forward he had been leaning.

"R-right," Claude mumbled, looking down at the floor before fixing his mask back on.

"Oh, Claude." Byleth closed the distance between them again, slinging an arm around his waist. "I'm kidding. About the Shamir bit. There's a better gift than even that."

Claude opened his mouth to respond but found Byleth's there to meet his.

Oh.

This was nice.

"There," Byleth said, breaking the kiss. "Now I think that's a perfect birthday present. Or wait." Another kiss. "That's better." Another. "Oops, I slipped."

Claude von Reigan, master tactician, finally regained control of his brain. "Oh." He sounded so smart.

"Yeah, best birthday present ever." She grabbed his hand. "Don't think I haven't seen you looking at me. Or how much effort you tried to put into my birthday. Or how Hilda let me in on a little secret."

"Traitor," he growled though he couldn't fight the smile.

"In her defense, I can be quite persuasive." Byleth winked. "So let's say we take a little well deserved birthday break and get out of here?"

Claude smirked that smirk that had people falling for him at first glance. "Get out of here? And wait that long?" He snared her lips in a kiss. Byleth melted into his arms. "I'm patient in a lot of things, but not this."

"Sweep me off my feet, Sovereign Duke."

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend from the Claudleth server! Hope this makes your day a little brighter and adds a little positive spin on birthdays :)  
> \-------------  
> Check out my website! I blog about writing advice and other nerdy things sometimes!  
> https://jesswritingthings.wordpress.com/
> 
> Check out my twitter! I like to think I’m funny.  
> @jesswritesstuff


End file.
